When You Achieved Nothing
by iPAiNTED
Summary: -


**When You Achieved Nothing  
**_--BLUEEEyyy_

**Summary**: Sometimes there's nothing you could do. You find out that your best friend is marrying your long-time crush and you freeze. It's tearing you apart but you realize, there's no such thing as a second chance.

**Pairings:** slight NaruSaku, HinaNaru one-sided & SakuHina friendship.

**Status:** Completed, short one-shot.

**Warning:** Lots of spelling & grammar mistakes. Was not beta-ed or even spell-check-ed, I did it in notepad out of boredom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto what-so-ever.

* * *

It was the worst. 

What was she supposed to do? Go up there and congradulate them? How could anyone expect her to do that? But she was Hinata and Hinata would always do the inevitable. She would eventually go up there and congradulate them and wish them a happy marriage. But now was not the time.

It was not.

She was feeling down, how could she not? The one person that she loved since the age of twelve and maybe even long before that is marrying her best friend.

Her best friend.

She knew! Sakura knew that she loved Naruto. She knew and yet, she was still marrying Naruto. She had accepted his proposal. She knew. She knew. She knew. But she had no care for Hinata's feelings. She didn't care. Was she really Hinata's best friend? Of course she was, she had always urged her on. She had always tried to help and give Hinata more courage. And yet she was also the one to tear Hinata's feelings apart.

But at least... she was the one who had told her about the marriage beforehand. At least that would help her collect her feelings.

Hinata could not hate Sakura.

It was just something she could not do.

Her hands gathered to her face as she sobbed into them. She knew crying was a bad thing and she should not. Not on the day before the announcement of the engagement, it was wrong. Wrong. She should not still harbour these feelings for someone who's about to get engaged and then eventually married.

She wanted to hate Sakura.

She wanted to be the person that Naruto had proposed to and not Sakura.

She wanted to be the one that was marrying Naruto and not Sakura.

She wanted to be the wife of Naruto one day and not Sakura.

But she could not and she was not.

Her cousin Neji had been kind enough to tell everyone to leave her undistubered in her room seeing as he knew what was going on in her mind. She was fighting herself and it was futile. She was racing against her emotions and she was losing. She was the loser and Sakura was the winner.

Sakura...

Their friendship was formed in a strange way. Sakura had been the one to approach her first and invite her to a friendly girl hangout evening and it had clicked, as friends anyways. They had started to bond and become closer friends-- Sakura had also always urged Hinata to confess her feelings to Naruto before it was too late. It was as if she was telling Hinata that someone else would take him away if she hadn't-- that was it! Sakura also liked Naruto.

It all made sense now.

She liked him just like Hinata had but the only difference was Hinata had liked him longer. Sakura could've liked him for a long time without knowing herself, but maybe she found out the great things about Naruto when Sasuke left. Life was so cruel.

But Hinata could not hate Sakura.

It was something she could not do.

So as the scenes unfolded, a smiling Hinata was found congradulating a happy Naruto and a troubled Sakura. The smiling Hinata was real. It was not a forced smile because it was genuinely true. As the troubled Sakura saw the smiling Hinata, she slowly lit up a smile on her face as well. The happy Naruto had always been smiling. And the Hinata... she was truly happy for them.

In the end, she could hate no one.

Because, Hinata was just Hinata.

_The End.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** I have yet to update my other fanfics but they are boring anyways. This one was done out of boredom, probably took me around 10 or so minutes. Hope you guys enjoyed it. You don't have to tell me my spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't use a spell-check or even get it beta-ed. I already know there's a million mistakes in there. And... you are allowed to flame.


End file.
